Computer-based systems typically contain semiconductor devices such as memory. The semiconductor devices are controlled by a controller, which may form part of the central processing unit (CPU) of the computer or may be separate therefrom. The controller has an interface for communicating information with the semiconductor devices. Known interfaces include interfaces that are “parallel” and interfaces that are “serial”.
Interfaces that are parallel use a large number of pins to read and write information. As the number of pins and wires increases, so do a number of undesired effects, including inter-symbol interference, signal skew and cross talk. These effects are exacerbated at high operating frequencies. Thus, an interface that is serial with a minimal number of input pins and wires may be desirable. A plurality of semiconductor devices can be connected to one another in series via their interfaces in a point-to-point fashion, thereby forming a configuration of series-connected semiconductor devices.
In configuration of series-connected semiconductor devices, one or more of the devices may fail, while leaving other ones of the devices in an operable state. The operable devices are still capable of functioning normally, although the functionality of the configuration of series-connected semiconductor devices as a whole will have been impaired. Methods and systems providing the ability to identify one or more of the failed devices would be useful. Also, methods and systems for recovering data from one or more of the still operable devices in the configuration of series-connected semiconductor devices would be desirable.